A Night of Firsts
by ooza
Summary: Bella is an exotic dancer. Edward is shy and inexperienced. What happens when they meet at a gentleman's club? My first one-shot. M for lemons, AH, OCC, ExB **COMPLETE**


**Summary**: Bella is an exotic dancer. Edward is shy and inexperienced. What happens when they meet at a gentleman's club? Bella/Edward ~ AH ~ Rated MA/NC-17 for sexual content.

**A/N: **This is my first story. It was originally posted in two parts, but I decided to condense it down into a one-shot. I know the story is complete but please, please, please review! If nothing else just let me know how you found it. I plan on adding future shots to it someday and if I know people are interested... :)

Are you on Twitter? Follow me: **twitter**[dot]**com/o_Oza**

Or take a looksie at my blog, I'll be posting my stories there as well as teasers: **gardenofsin**[dot]**net**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Edward**

"Jasper, does Alice know we're going to a strip club for your bachelor party?" I asked as we walked through the door of In The Skin Gentlemen's Lounge. I honestly couldn't imagine this going over well with my sister.

"Yes and she gave us her blessings. Quit trying to get out of it, Edward, it's too late for you." Jasper managed to come up with a counter argument every time I mentioned an alternative.

"Well Rose doesn't know, and since I like my dick, I would appreciate you two keeping this adventure on the down low," said my brother Emmett.

"Uh, does Alice know not to tell Rose?" Jasper asked.

"Fuck."

We drove into the city this afternoon and had a hotel room for the night. I assumed we would be bar hopping all night, not setting up shop at a titty bar. Jasper insisted this was what he wanted to do on his last weekend of being single and Emmett whole heartedly agreed.

"See anything you like, Eddie?" Emmett asked, nudging me in the ribs.

I'm sure if I took the time to look around I probably would see something I liked. Something I liked a lot. That was exactly the problem. This was the first time I had seen this level of nudity in person. With all my luck I would be sporting a raging hard on for the remainder of the evening; a very hard, very uncomfortable reminder of my perpetual single status. And a reminder that I couldn't even get a one night stand, not that I wanted one.

"They're all very nice," I mumbled, keeping my eyes down and trying not to look at the stripper on the stage and the topless women walking around taking drink orders and giving lap dances.

"Let us know if something catches your eye." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fine." Maybe it would be a better idea to look at the girls and ignore Emmett.

I hung back while Emmett and Jasper sat along the stage so they could stuff dollar bills into g-strings. After a while a table opened up off to the side and we quickly monopolized it. As they started discussing in detail what their ideal female genitalia looked like I decided I needed a drink. I scanned the floor to see if there was a waitress nearby. I almost gave up and walked up to the bar when I saw _her_.

Her long dark hair caught my eyes first. She was walking across the room wearing a modest black silk bra and thong set. She looked to be wearing too much to be a stripper, but not enough to be a waitress. She smiled at one of the bouncers as she walked by him. Her smile was beautiful. I could see him saying something to her before she broke into a hearty laugh. I was instantly jealous. I wanted to make her laugh like that. Hell, I would settle for making _any_ girl laugh like that. She continued on her path, disappearing into a room on the other side of the bar. Maybe she was a stripper and would take the stage soon. Maybe I could summon the courage to stuff some money into her thong. I would empty my entire wallet to spend time with her.

I realized I was gawking and quickly averted my eyes. The last thing I needed was for my brother or Jasper to get any crazy ideas that could potentially embarrass me. I noticed the table had fallen silent and I turned to look at them. They were looking at each other, appearing to have some sort of silent conversation with each other.

_Shit._

"Jasper and I are gonna go get some beer, you want one?" Emmett asked me suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'll just go with you guys."

"You should really stay here, Edward," Jasper interjected. "If we all go we'll lose our table."

_I'm so fucked._

"Fine, whatever," I said, not trying to hide my irritation.

I watched them disappear into the crowd then went back to looking around the bar without seeing. After five minutes I started getting nervous. _What could they possibly be doing?_ I was fairly certain they wouldn't do anything to cause a scene.

Horrific images started popping into my head. A spotlight on me as a stripper jumped out of a cake, me being dragged on stage and forced to strip… maybe not that one, I didn't think it was amateur night, or any men on the lineup for that matter. I remembered seeing a ladies' night poster on the door with a photo of a beefy, overly tanned and oiled up dude named Javier. _It's not ladies night, is it? _I looked around quickly, the lack of women patrons easing my anxiety. If they came back with a dude to give me a lap dance someone was going to die.

As I dismissed that thought as unrealistic I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

*.*.*

**Bella**

I discreetly looked at the clock for what felt like the billionth time tonight. Five more minutes before my break was over. Maybe no one would notice if I wasn't on the floor for another ten. This job had me completely burned-out and the fact that it was supposed to be my night off wasn't helping my morale.

Being an exotic dancer was not something I foresaw myself doing when I decided to spend four years getting a Bachelor's Degree in Journalism. However, after graduating I found myself jobless with a very large tuition bill. It wasn't so much that I couldn't get a job, but a career as a writer was not what I expected. I was kicking myself for not putting more thought into my career path the day I found out I was one month away from getting evicted from my apartment.

Then I met Leah.

Leah worked as a stripper here at In The Skin Gentlemen's Lounge. After learning how much she made per night stripping, I met with the manager of the club and all but begged him to give me a job. Somehow the thought of getting semi-naked in front of strangers was more appealing than asking to move back in with my parents.

As much effort as I put into learning the art of stripping, I was horrible at it. Grace was not a friend of mine. I fell on stage often and the pole was more an arch nemesis than a friend. For some reason the manager, Jacob, had a soft spot for me and decided to give me a job anyway. A job that did not involve the stage, a pole or even standing for that matter. My job was to give lap dances and lap dances only. Every Thursday, Friday and Saturday night I walked the floor at The Skin, servicing the men (and sometimes women) who craved just a little bit more than watching the dancers on stage. Jacob was very generous about it too. He let me set my own price and choose my own wardrobe, or lack thereof. My typical get-up consisted of either a bra or corset top and a thong.

It wasn't such a bad gig.

"Hey babe," Jacob called, pulling me out of my reverie. "Are you finished with your break? There are some clients out here looking for a dance and Leah is occupied at the moment."

"Sure, be right there." I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"I'm sorry to rush you, Bella. We're just so short staffed tonight."

I gave myself a quick once over in the mirror before leaving the break room. Two men were standing on the other side of the door that led to the floor. One was tall, thin, and blond, the other burly and dark haired. I assumed these were said clients so I gave them a tentative smile and in my most seductive voice asked, "You boys looking for a dance?"

"Yes we are," said the big guy as he gave me a cocky smile.

"Great. Both of you?"

"No, it's actually for a friend of ours. He's on the other side of the bar." This time the blond spoke.

"Oh, all right, let's walk over there." I followed the men through the crowd. "Let me guess, bachelor party?"

"Wow, you're good," said the big guy.

"When is your friend getting married?" I always liked to see and get information about the person I was giving a dance to before giving a price. If he was a creeper I was definitely charging more.

"Actually it's my bachelor party," the blond said.

"Congratulations. It's very generous of you to buy your friend a lap dance at your own bachelor party." I laughed.

"Yeah, well, he's a good guy." He paused and pointed to a man sitting at a table by himself. "That's him right there."

It was hard to get a good look at the man with the low lighting in the club. He looked young, probably close to my age. His hair was a dark shade and was sticking up every which way. Even though he was sitting I could tell he was tall. He had a thin frame and the features of his face were sharp and angular. He looked nervous to be sitting there by himself. He was pretending not to look at the girl on stage and scanned the crowd every few seconds, most likely looking for his friends.

"How much will it cost to give him a _good_ dance?" the big guy asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"A _good_ dance," he repeated.

"A _good_ dance?" I tried to keep the irritation from my voice.

"Yeah, you know, make it real… _good_ for him."

Great, I was hoping to not have to deal with a situation like this while I was working here, but I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later. "I'm not a hooker," I snapped at him. His eyes instantly widened in shock.

"No, no, no, please." The blond jumped in quickly and shot his friend a disapproving look. "That's not what we mean. At all. We just… our friend, he… he's been kind of lonely lately and he's really shy. We just want you to make him feel special, that's all."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and relaxed a little. "Oh, okay. Sorry." _Way to jump to conclusions._ "Of course I'll make your friend feel special, that's my job." I gave a weak smile. "I charge sixty for a dance."

The big guy handed me a one hundred dollar bill. "Here," he said. "Keep it. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Um, my name is Emmett and this here is Jasper." He indicated to the blond.

"No worries. Thanks Emmett, Jasper." I took the money from him and headed toward the friend. The entire situation was so surreal that I forgot to ask what their friend's name was. I approached him from behind so that he would be surprised when I hopped in his lap, straddling him.

"Oh," he exclaimed as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Uh, h-hello." Confusion registered on his face and he struggled to sit up straight.

"Hey there big boy," I said as I scooted my hips so they were flush with his body.

"Oh God," he said as his jaw dropped. "I'm sorry, I don't… I mean, thanks but… I don't need, uh, anything tonight, miss." His discomfort was palpable as he squirmed underneath me, his hands gripping the underside of the chair.

I reached up and traced a finger down his jaw. His very sexy jaw. "Relax, I'm just gonna show you a good time, okay?" I smiled and leaned in closer to him.

"N-n-, uh - " He squinted his eyes closed, almost as if he could will me off his lap. "It's not that I don't want you to, oh God, it's just that… mmm..." he trailed off letting out a quiet moan. I couldn't tell if this was something he was going to enjoy or not. I wasn't going to give the money back if he declined my services and I hoped that wouldn't cause an issue with his friends, but I didn't plan on continuing if this was something he was uncomfortable with. What a shame because he was probably the hottest customer I've ever had. "I don't have enough cash on me for… anything." He opened his eyes and looked up at me apologetically.

"Well, lucky for you, this little dance has been prepaid," I said giving him a wink and slowly shifted my hips into him.

"Oh God," he breathed and tensed slightly. I slid back a bit putting space between us and cupped his jaw in my hands.

"Hey," I crooned. "If this is something you're not comfortable with just let me know, okay big boy? You can tell me to stop. I promise it won't hurt my feelings."

"No, don't stop," he said quickly.

"Just relax, this will be fun." It wasn't every day I had a customer who was uncomfortable getting a lap dance. His innocence was endearing. As I started to slowly move my hips in his lap I found myself getting turned on which I can say with confidence has never, _ever_, happened in the short time I've worked here.

Then I felt his hands come to rest on my lower back.

"Uh, uh," I scolded gently. "No touching, big boy." He quickly removed his hands and muttered an apology. The loss of contact made me ache but rules are rules. I didn't want him finding his ass on the curb because of it.

I shifted my hips into him again and felt the hard bulge in his pants. "My, my, you are a big boy, aren't you?" I teased.

He swallowed visibly and let another quiet moan slip through his lips. That sound and the feel of him hard beneath me sent a flutter through my stomach that ended right between my legs. _There's a first time for everything_.

The nice thing about being a dancer was that I was always in control and could call the shots. If I was uncomfortable I could stop at any time and I was under no obligation to do anything more than tease my customers. In fact, anything I did was to my discretion and right now I was more than happy to exercise that control.

"Your friends are really concerned that you have a good time tonight. Tell me, big boy, how much of a good time do you want to have? Do you want me to make you come?"

"Oh God," he groaned, sounding like a broken record.

I stood up slightly to rub my breasts on him, slowly dragging myself from his chest to his face. He started breathing heavier at the change. I was wearing a silk bra tonight. For the first time I wished I was topless. I wanted to drag my nipple across his lips to see what kind of a reaction I could elicit from him. I brushed myself across his mouth and even with my bra between us he let out a whimper. I sat down again, grinding my hips into him, mostly because I wanted to feel him again. The fly of his jeans rubbed my clit just the right way, this time causing me to moan in pleasure.

Suddenly he grabbed my hips and in one quick movement pushed me back to his knees. He abruptly pulled his hands away, apologizing profusely and nervously looking around for what I assumed was a bouncer.

"It's okay, it's okay," I assured him softly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't," he paused. Squinting his eyes closed again he quickly whispered, "I don't want to come in my pants."

"That's fine, thank you for telling me. Do you want to stop?" I asked.

"No. It's just… it's just that," he swallowed thickly, "no one… no one's ever… I've never been touched like this before."

_What?_

"What?"

I instantly felt bad for showing my shocked reaction. He looked so nervous, like one wrong move and he was going to bolt from under me.

"I've never had… I'm a… uh, this is-"

_No fucking way._

"Hey, look at me," I told him. His eyes opened slowly and met mine. They were a beautiful shade of green and the intensity of his stare took me aback. I cupped his jaw again, rubbing circles on his cheeks with my thumbs, hoping the non-sexual contact would provide him some comfort. "What's your name, big boy?"

"Edward," he answered.

"Edward," I repeated. The feel of his name across my lips caused me to smile. "I'm Bella. How old are you, Edward?"

"Twenty-three." The small talk seemed to be relaxing him a little bit. I've had to slow down for guys before so that they wouldn't blow their loads, but this was the first time I found myself about to give someone a pep talk. I know it's not in the job description, but there was something about Edward that I couldn't resist. Something that made me want to get closer to him and for some reason I wanted this to be fun for him. God knows this particular experience has been fun for me.

"Me too," I said, causing one side of his lips to curl up into a half smile. It was the sexiest smirk I had ever seen, and right then I vowed to see a full blown smile on his face before the evening was over. "Edward," I began gently, "were you trying to tell me earlier that you've never been with a woman before?"

He started to turn his head away. I squeezed my fingers into his cheeks a little, forcing him to continue looking at me. Edward nodded his head slowly, confirming my earlier suspicions that he was a virgin.

"There's nothing wrong with that, don't be shy around me, okay?" I tried my best to comfort him. "Do you have any experience at all?"

He shook his head again. A terrifying thought crossed my mind then and I could feel guilt setting in.

"Edward, you're not, like, saving yourself for marriage or something, are you? I'm not overstepping some moral boundary you have, am I?" I would feel horrible if this was something he would regret for the rest of his life.

"No." he laughed without humor. "That's not it at all."

"Oh? Would you prefer Javier to finish this job?" I was only half joking.

"What? No!" I bit my lip to keep from laughing at his response.

"Edward." A giggle slipped out. "How does a man as attractive as you have no sexual experience?" I was teasing but curious at the same time. If he wasn't gay then maybe there was something severely wrong with him.

"I've just never had the opportunity," he answered.

I didn't buy that for one minute. "What do you mean you've never had the opportunity? Did you go to college? High school?"

"I, uh, went to an all boys' high school, and in college I was just, really bad at talking to girls," he explained while shifting uncomfortable in the chair. "I mean, I tried, I just never learned how and I always make a fool of myself. I get nervous. See? I'm ruining things right now and you're getting paid to… to do this."

"Edward," I sighed, scooting closer to him again. He let out a deep breath as I ran my hands from his cheeks into his hair. It was silky against my fingers and as I massaged his scalp he closed his eyes and relaxed his body again. This was definitely the strangest lap dance I had ever given but the need to comfort him was overwhelming.

"You're not ruining anything," I assured him. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head. "Edward, I am so turned on right now, and I've never, I mean _never_, been turned on in the six months I've worked here."

At that he smiled, letting out a breathy laugh. "Come on, Bella."

"I'm serious. Do you want me to show you?" His eyes widened but he didn't answer.

I looked around to make sure none of the bouncers were paying particular attention to us. I released my right hand from his hair and trailed it down his arm until I found his hand. I clasped our fingers together and slowly pulled our hands between us, resting the back of my hand against his shaft. Edward moaned at the contact of my hand against him as he strained against his jeans.

"Do you want to feel how wet you've made me?" I asked. The thought of him touching me, even inadvertently, sent tingles between my legs. I was fairly confident that he would be able to feel the dampness through my panties.

"Yes," he breathed.

I pulled his hand to me then, slowly running his knuckles over the wetness between my thighs. He let out a strangled moan, leaving his mouth slightly open. His lips were pillowy and I wondered how soft they would feel against mine. I wanted to know how he tasted and I wanted his lips on every part of my body. Unfortunately those weren't things that could happen here. But there was something we could probably get away with…

"Edward, I know you don't want to come like this, but how do you feel about getting me off?" I asked before thinking. I hoped it wasn't something he had a problem with, because I really needed a release.

"I want to, but," he paused. "I don't know how."

"You don't need to do anything. Just relax. Are you okay with touching my pussy?" I asked.

"Tuh-touching your pussy?" he repeated in a voice that was high and strained. "Yeah, I… yeah."

I removed my hand from his, telling him to palm himself. I slid two of his fingers under the elastic in the crotch of my panties so that the backs of his knuckles were touching my clit.

"Oh God," he choked out. "Oh my God." I felt his fingers twitch against me.

"Just hold your hand still, okay? I don't want us getting caught."

"Okay," he agreed.

I ran my hand up his chest back to his hair, brushing his nipple on the way and eliciting another moan from him with the contact. I gripped his hair tightly as I ground against his hand. His knuckles felt fantastic as they rubbed against my clit. Our breathing picked up at the same time. I dropped my forehead to his and felt his breath fan across my face. It was warm and sweet and it took all my willpower not to press my lips to his.

My breathing started to turn into pants. "Oh, Edward," I moaned. "Your fingers feel so good on me. I wish we could do more. I want to taste you and feel you inside me." I could tell I was about to fall over the edge. I wanted to bring him with me so badly, but I understood why he didn't want spend the rest of the night with a sticky mess in his pants.

"Please," he begged. "Don't say that if you don't mean it."

"I mean it, Edward," I said as I started to pick up the pace. "I mean it. I want you." I slid my hands out of his hair and gripped the back of his neck as I pressed myself against his chest.

"Oh, Bella," he moaned.

"Tell me when I can come."

"Bella?"

"Please, Edward. I want to come." A_nd I want you to participate._ "Please tell me when I can come."

"Come now, I want you to come now," he whispered.

His words set off my orgasm and I came harder than ever before. The hot ache slowly subsided as my movements in his lap slowed. My head fell to his shoulder as his fell back, both of us breathing heavy.

"That was amazing, Edward," I whispered in his ear before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. I saw his full smile for the first time as I sat up in his lap. His face was flushed and his eyes were filled with lust. He was beautiful. "I should, uh, go clean up."

"Thank you," he mumbled as I climbed off his lap.

"Thank _you_, Edward," I answered.

"Wait," he said, fumbling into his back pocket to grab his wallet. "Tip, I'm supposed to, uh, tip you, right?" he asked looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Edward, you don't need to tip me, your friends took care of it. Besides, I was the one who got off." I reminded him. "Hold on, I thought you didn't have any money."

Edward smiled a boyish grin and blushed a deep crimson. "I was too embarrassed to tell you that I wanted it," he admitted.

I couldn't help but smile in return. "Edward, don't be embarrassed, okay? And don't let girls intimidate you either." The thought Edward with another girl caused a bubble of jealousy to swell in my chest. "Bye, Edward," I sighed.

"Bye, Bella."

I turned to walk away and it felt like every fiber of my body was being pulled back to him. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to spend all night with him. "Edward?" I turned back to him.

"Yes?"

"Will you come find me before you leave?" I wasn't sure what I was going to say to then. All I knew was that I wasn't ready to say a final goodbye yet.

*.*.*

**Edward**

I cannot believe that just happened to me.

The girl of my dreams, at least the girl of my dreams for the last half hour or so, just gave me the most seductive lap dance in my entire life. Well, I guess it was the only lap dance in my life, but I couldn't imagine ever getting a better one. She even got off. Because of me.

And now she was walking away.

I stood there paralyzed as she said goodbye to me. I don't even know if I responded. The voice in my head was like a broken record. _Wait. Wait._

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Just another thing to add to the list of my inadequacies: the inability to talk to the opposite sex. She stopped walking then and turned to me slowly. "Edward?"

My voice was barely audible as I answered, "Yes?"

"Will you come find me before you leave?" She sounded uncertain, like I might turn her down. I nodded, still unable to find my voice. Bella gave a small smile in return before walking away again.

She wanted me to find her before I left? I couldn't imagine why. Does she ask that of everyone she… does _that_ to? It couldn't possibly have anything to do with me specifically. All I did was sit there and make a fool of myself. She didn't seem to mind though.

_Of course she didn't seem to mind, it's her _job.

I had to remember that. She wasn't rubbing her body all over me because she wanted to. She was paid to. Who knew how many men she did that to every night, how many she made feel better with her body and words, how many times she got off on one of them. If she even did. Did she lie about that too?

_Oh God, what if she lied to me?_

"Holy shit, dude. That was fucking hot! Tell me, did you bust a nut? Do we need to get you a change of panties?" Emmett's booming voice brought reality crashing down on me. Bella had been all over me. In public. Well… in a strip club, but still, we were surrounded by people. I almost came in a room full of men. Bella came (supposedly) all over my hand-

I looked down at my hand, my fingers glistening from her juices. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed until now. Unfortunately Emmett noticed, too.

"Holy fuck," he stared at my hand in awe. "You fingered her pussy?"

"Jesus Christ, Emmett, will you keep your voice down? No I did not… finger her," I finished in a whisper. "God, did you mature past eighth grade?"

"But you did cop a feel," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Nice work, Edward," Jasper said as he strained to keep the amusement out of his voice. "Didn't think you had it in you." A laugh escaped through his nose.

"Had it in me?" My embarrassment was quickly turning to annoyance. "First of all, I didn't _do_ anything. You two fuckers hired her to – how much did you pay her anyway?" My annoyance subsided as I recalled that Bella was paid for her endeavors and that my friends had to do it because I was too chicken shit to do it myself.

"Don't worry about the cost. Nothing is too much for my widdle viwgin baby bwoddew." He reached to pinch my cheek but I stepped away and smacked at his hand. "Hey Eddie, you ever taste a woman before?" he asked, nodding to my hand. I realized I was still holding my hand out gingerly in front of me, amplifying the embarrassment of this situation.

I gave Emmett my best death glare and excused myself to the restroom. I thought about his suggestion while I washed my hands out of spite, but instantly regretted not giving my fingers at least a little lick. After all, at the rate I was going it could be years before I found myself in a similar situation.

We were at In The Skin long enough for a couple more rounds before Jasper and Emmett decided they had enough of the scene. Apparently the only reason for coming here was to pay a pretty girl to tease me. They wanted to go to the dive bar across from the hotel because, supposedly, the drinks there are cheap.

Bella's words swirled in my head reminding me of my unspoken promise to seek her out before I left. I excused myself from the two asshats I fondly refer to as my brother and my brother-to-be so we could have a final goodbye.

Glancing around the room I realized she wasn't here. I hoped she hadn't left. Worse yet, I hoped she wasn't in one of the private rooms. The thought of her entertaining another man made my heart clench. What if she was doing something she didn't want to do? _What if she hadn't wanted to do anything with me?_

After standing around like an idiot for a couple minutes I finally caved and asked one of the bouncers if she was available, stammering the entire time. He disappeared to the back and just as I was about to give up waiting and walk away, I heard Bella call out my name.

She bounced up to me looking cheerful enough. I couldn't help but wonder how much of her excitement was real and how much was an act. Not that she had anything to gain from pretending anymore. Unless of course she was interested in taking our… business… further. I didn't want to believe Bella was the kind of woman who would have sex for money, and I wanted to believe I wasn't the type of man who would indulge in such debauchery.

But who am I kidding? I have never wanted to have sex with a woman this badly in my entire life.

"Are you leaving already?" she asked with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah, we're going to hit up another bar before going back to the hotel."

"Um, do you want to…" Bella started and stopped and she looked toward the floor. "Look," she sighed. "I know you're doing a bachelor party thing and I don't want to crash your evening or anything…"

"What is it, Bella?" Something about her discomfort triggered something in me. I felt the need to comfort her, to make her feel better. I wanted to cup her cheek like she did to me but I didn't want to cross any lines.

"Do you want to hang out? Or… or maybe I could stop by the bar when I get off work. We could have a drink or-"

"Yes." She didn't have to say anymore. "I would love to." _More than anything._

Bella had to work for another half hour. I decided to wait for her and told Emmett and Jasper to leave and we would catch up.

"Who's Bella?" Jasper asked.

"She gave me the dance."

Emmett and Jasper exchanged a loaded glance.

"What?" I asked.

"You stayin' with her tonight?" Jasper asked.

"What? No. I wish. She's probably just going to have some drinks with us and go home." W_ithout me_, I added in my head.

"Fine, but if your luck takes a turn, and we don't see you again tonight, do _not_ be late tomorrow because Alice will castrate me if you hold up their wedding," Emmett warned.

They didn't seem to mind me jumping ship. I think they wanted me to get laid just as badly as I did. Not that I expected to get laid tonight. I was just glad to be rid of them for the time being. The thought of how the two of them would act when Bella was with us had me worried. Maybe I could convince her to go somewhere else. Just the two of us.

Emmett and Jasper left. Not even five minutes later, Bella found me. "I pulled some strings and got off early. Which bar are your friends at?"

_It's now or never._

"Bella, do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Sure, where did you have in mind?"

_That was easy._

"I don't know. Have you eaten dinner?"

"Edward, it's one in the morning, of course I ate dinner." She laughed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly, feeling the heat slowly creeping up my neck and into my cheeks. "I just… don't know the area very well."

"Don't apologize, Edward. Relax." She reached out and rubbed up and down the length of my arm. It was such an intimate gesture. My heart felt like it would beat out of my chest at any moment. "There's really not much to do right now other than go to a bar."

"Oh." I failed to hide my disappointment.

"We could hang out at my apartment," she suggested slowly. "We could watch a movie. I have popcorn. Um… I can bring you back to your friends… whenever." This time she was the one blushing.

_Bella wants to bring me home?_

_Bella wants to bring me home._

_With her._

_Alone._

_I'm so fucked._

…_Hopefully._

We sat in silence as Bella drove us to her apartment. I had no idea what Bella's expectations of me were. I took some comfort in knowing she was aware of my… situation. She was with me now because she wanted to be. A part of me warmed at the thought of such a beautiful woman being interested in me.

The other part was waiting for her to tell me her going rate.

"Bella?" I asked, trying my best to keep my voice from wavering.

"Hmm?"

"Are we really going to watch a movie?"

She smiled and was silent for a moment before quietly saying, "We can do whatever you want to do, Edward." Her response sent butterflies through my stomach. I felt better knowing she wanted the same thing as I did, but at the same time anxiety started to set in. I had no idea what to do with her once we were alone. I could only hope she was the take-control type of woman.

"I want you," I whispered.

Bella didn't say anything until were pulling into her parking lot. "I need you to know-" She paused nervously. "Okay, this is going to sound cliché, but I need you to know I don't do stuff like this. I've never… been with anyone who I wasn't in a relationship with. You're the first guy I've brought home with me." She was looking out the window and I could see her cheeks flush.

"You're the first girl I've gone home with." I couldn't help but laugh at my obvious statement. Bella laughed in return. Her admission made my heart swell. The fact that she wasn't in to one night stands or sex with strangers meant a lot to me. I felt special that she chose me tonight.

"And you're sure you're okay with this? I don't want to unwillingly rob you of your virtue." She said it in a teasing tone but her eyes told me she was serious.

"It's more than okay. Believe me."

"Come on then. Let's go inside." Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently as we made our way to the building.

"Well, this is it," she said as we entered her apartment. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, thank you." As tempting as it sounded, I didn't need a case of whiskey dick tonight. That and I wanted to keep a clear head so I could remember the turn of events in the morning.

Bella led me down the hall, pointing out the different rooms in tour style as we walked, finally stopping in her bedroom. We stood awkwardly for a few moments. I looked around her room, not really seeing anything, just trying to occupy my mind to keep the panic from setting in. For the first time in my life I was in a girl's bedroom. My heart pounded away in my chest as I struggled to decide on something to do other than standing there like an idiot.

Bella released my hand and snaked her arms around my waist, pulling us together in a tight embrace. Her body was soft and warm. Her breath was hot on my neck. She tilted her head up and started to place open-mouth kisses on my neck. I closed my eyes, just enjoying the moment. She started unbuttoning my shirt, her lips following her hands down my chest. My breathing was ragged and I fought back the noises that were threatening to spill from my lips.

After getting all the buttons undone, Bella kissed along the top of my jeans as she slid the shirt off my shoulders. I couldn't help the moan that escaped. She gripped my hips as she moved back up my body, stopping to place a kiss on my nipple. A shudder ran through me at the contact.

"Do you like that?" she mumbled against my skin.

"Uh-huh." Was the only reply I could get out.

She swiped her tongue over my nipple before kissing her way to the other one. I expected her to pay the same attention to it but instead of feeling her kiss I felt her teeth briefly clamp down on me.

"Ah!" I cried out, causing her to giggle at me. I stood frozen as Bella continued kissing a trail over my chest and back up my neck, stopping at the corner of my lip.

"Kiss me," she begged.

I took a deep breath and willed my nerves away. I didn't know how to kiss but there was nothing I could deny her when she asked like that. I turned my face toward her, leaned down and pressed my lips gently against hers. They were plush and silky. The contact made my dick twitch and I was sure she could feel it against her stomach.

Bella pressed her body closer to mine and parted her lips. I felt her tongue gently sweep across my lower lip. I opened my mouth and granted her access. Her tongue met mine and I let her lead the most passionate kiss I've ever had. Okay, so maybe it was the only kiss I've ever had, but I couldn't imagine anything topping it. We moved together slowly, enjoying the moment.

Bella broke away long enough to tease me about my lack of confidence. "You can touch me, Edward, I'm not going to bite you."

"You already did," I tried to retort but her kisses muffled my response. I realized my arms were pressed rigidly to my sides. My hands were even clenched in fists. I took a deep breath and tried my best to relax. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my palms to her lower back as I pulled her against me tighter. Of course, all that did was put more pressure on my dick, which seemed to be growing impossibly harder by the minute. I shifted my body back. I hoped Bella didn't think I was trying to dry hump her. She kept her body against mine, shifting against me and causing the friction I desired. "Bella." I didn't know what I should do but I knew I wanted more. I needed more.

She pushed me backward gently until my legs hit her bed and we fell onto it. Her lips never left mine as she crawled onto the bed and straddled me. She slowly moved her hips against mine, causing the friction where I needed it. We both started panting, our mouths muffling each other's moans of passion. I slid my hands down her back until I was cupping her ass. Her reaction was positive so I gave her a little squeeze.

"You feel so good, Edward," Bella whispered as she sat up slightly. She ran her fingers into my hair, gripping it tightly and giving a little tug. The sensation made everything feel that much more amazing and without making the conscious decision my hips thrust up as I pulled her into me roughly.

I took a sharp breath hoping I wasn't too forward but Bella cried out in pleasure. The sound went straight to my dick and I thrust against her again. She returned my efforts with the same force. Things went from slow and gentle to frenzied as we settled into a needy rhythm. I could feel the pressure building and I needed to stop us soon. I couldn't get off like this my first time with a woman.

Before I could say anything Bella stopped her movements and stood up.

_Oh, God, what did I do wrong?_

"Get all the way on the bed," she commanded. I quickly backed myself farther onto the bed and rested my head on one of her pillows, relieved she wasn't going to make us stop. Bella straddled me again, this time resting on my thighs. Her fingers trailed down my stomach and hooked under the waistband of my jeans. The skin under her hands felt like it was on fire. She was so close to touching me. I shifted my hips to the side trying to communicate without words to not stop - to touch me where I needed her to.

I felt her unbuckle my belt and unbutton my jeans. It felt so good when she unzipped my fly and my dick immediately popped out to great her. Bella used her palm to rub me through my boxer briefs.

"Oh my God, Bella." I gasped. I never imagined anything could feel this good and there were still clothes to be removed. She gripped the clothing at my hips and started to pull everything down. Panic started to set in again as I realized I was about to be completely nude in front of her. I knew I had nothing to be ashamed of in that department but it was still unsettling knowing I would be naked while she was still fully clothed. "Bella, aren't you going to get undressed?"

"Yes," she answered. "Once you take my clothes off." She was still pulling on my pants. I lifted my hips slightly so that she could pull them all the way off. I lay there exposed as she crawled back up my body to plant a searing kiss on my lips while her body hovered above me. I took the opportunity to grab the hem of her shirt and slowly pull it over her head.

Bella trailed more kisses down my body, lower and lower, until I realized where her intended destination was. "Uhhh," I moaned as her tongue swirled around the tip of my dick. "Ohhhh, uh…. ffffuck." I tried as hard as I could not to come. I didn't want to be a two pump chump and I certainly didn't want the night to end so quickly. She took my full length into her mouth and her lips met the skin at the base of my dick. My head popped up to look at her at the same time I felt her hand start to rub my balls. On the second down-stroke of her mouth, I came.

It happened so quickly I couldn't even give Bella a fair warning. The past twenty-three years of pent up sexual frustration shot into her mouth in three thick streams. My hips thrust up out of my control and my hands gripped her upper arms tightly, not knowing what else to do. I realized I was spitting out profanities between grunts. I couldn't believe the way my body was reacting as I completely let go.

I felt Bella's throat constrict as she gave a couple more passes along my dick.

_Did she just swallow?_

_Oh my God._

"Oh my God."

"Edward." Bella's voice was strained.

_Fuck, she's pissed._

I couldn't say anything as I lay there. I waited for the night to come to a crashing end with her next words.

"Edward," she said sharply. "Please let go of my arms. I can't feel my hands."

"Oh," I exclaimed. "Sorry." I let her go quickly. She moved closer and cuddled next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. My entire body was trembling as I came down from my pleasure induced high. "I'm sorry," I said again.

"It's fine, Edward. My hands aren't really numb," she said as she planted a kiss on my chest.

"Not that. I'm sorry about coming so quickly, and… I should have stopped you before…"

"Edward, it's fine. If I was afraid to get your come in my mouth I wouldn't have sucked on your dick." She patted my cheek twice in a comically comforting gesture. "And I don't have any expectations of you, endurance or otherwise." She gave me a wink and I couldn't help but laugh at myself. Maybe it was my recent release, or maybe it was just Bella, but I could feel my entire body relaxing. The anxiety and edge of panic subsided along with my hard on. I suddenly felt more confident. She was still her with me or, more appropriately, I was still here with her since she hadn't asked me to leave yet. She knew what she was doing, and even though I was clueless, she found me perfectly acceptable anyway. I didn't know what I did to deserve a girl like her.

_She's not really my girl._

"We're not done yet, are we?" I asked. Referring to more than just tonight.

"Only if you want to be."

I hoped her answer applied to more than the face value of my question. "I don't ever want to be done with you." With that statement I pressed a kiss onto her lips. She responded eagerly, throwing her denim clad leg across my body. I had to get the rest of her clothes off. Quickly. I fumbled with the clasp on her bra for a bit. After finally getting it undone I pulled it off of her gently as I rolled her onto her back. "You're beautiful," I whispered as I palmed one of her breasts, staring unabashedly. While I gently pinched her nipple, I flicked the other one with my tongue.

"Mmmm," she moaned as she closed her eyes and arched her back, pushing her chest into me.

"Do you like that?" I asked.

"Yes, it feels g- AH!" She shrieked in surprise as I clamped my teeth down on her nipple, repaying her gesture from earlier. "You are so gonna pay for that before the night is over."

"What? You bit me first," I argued.

"Not _that_ hard," she said.

"I guess I'll just have to watch my back then," I said as I started undoing her pants, surprising myself with the confidence.

"You have to sleep sometime, Edward."

_I have to sleep? Does she want me to spend the night?_

"Am I spending the night?"

"It's already the middle of the night, of course you are. I mean, only if you want to, that is." She sounded unsure again and it killed me. How could she think I would want to leave? I never wanted to leave.

"I want to," I answered quickly.

"Good then," she said with certainty. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Mmm, I can't wait." I slid off her pants and the black thong she was wearing earlier in one smooth motion - just like she did to me - and tossed them onto the floor. Then I froze. Bella was lying before me naked. Everything about her was perfect. Her breasts, her hips, her face. Everything down to her toes. She was sweet, gentle, and caring, and she wanted to be with me. She trusted me. And I was naked. _Oh my God. We were both naked._

"Hey." Bella called me out of my thoughts as if she could sense my apprehension "It's okay. It's just you and me. Come here." She grabbed my hands and tugged. I hovered over her as she ran her fingers up and down my back. "Touch me," she breathed.

I slid my hand down between us until I came to the soft folds of skin between her legs. She was soft and warm and wet. So wet. My previously flaccid dick was at full attention again, aching for contact. As if she could read my mind, Bella reached between us as well and stroked me slowly.

"Am I doing okay?" I asked her. I tried to imitate the movements she made on my hand earlier in the evening, but it felt awkward, like I was doing it all wrong.

"Inside," she whispered.

Gently, I pushed my index finger into her. I was amazed at the feeling as it glided in. I didn't think she would feel so smooth, so hot, so tight on the inside. "Is this good?"

"More," she begged. I added another finger, slowly pumping in and out of her. "Edward, it feels so good. I need more. I need you."

I pulled my hand away from her as she released me. She shifted her body, lining us up perfectly. The head of my dick brushed against her, hot, wet and ready, and I hoped that I would have enough stamina to bring her the pleasure she needed. I propped myself on my elbows. Bella brought her hands down to my ass, slowly nudging me, encouraging me. I briefly wondered if she wanted me to use a condom. I really didn't want to wear one. I wanted to feel her around me. She thrust her hips up, impatient and seeking more friction. She obviously trusted me and I trusted her to stop me if this wasn't okay. With one fluid movement I pressed myself fully into her. The sensation was overwhelming and I had to stop to focus.

"This is amazing, oh God, you're amazing, Bella." I kept chanting praises to her, barely able to move without fear of an orgasm consuming me again. "I'm not going to last long. Bella, you feel so good."

"Please, Edward," she pleaded, her hands still on my ass, conveying that she wanted me to move. "I'm so close. Do whatever makes you feel good. Whatever you can handle. It's okay if I have to finish later just move. Please."

Again, I couldn't deny her. I pulled out almost all the way and pushed back into her. We both cried out in pleasure. I pumped into her again and again. I felt her nails digging into my skin. Just when I thought I couldn't last any longer, Bella came. I felt her muscles clench around me, making her body impossibly tighter. I fell over the edge with her, thrusting as hard as I could one last time before I came inside of her.

I couldn't move, only lay there on top of her. It took every ounce of strength I had to hold myself up so I wasn't crushing her beneath me. She kissed up and down my neck and I did the same. I could taste the salt from her sweat and it was sexy as hell. After a few minutes her hand came to my chest to push me off her. She got into a sitting position as I sat back on my knees.

"Are you okay?"

_Bella is asking if _I'm_ okay?_

"I'm… that was… amazing," was all I could manage to say. "Are you?"

*.*.*

**Bella**

"I'm much better than okay," I told him. "That was by far the best sex of my life. The whole night was great. Thank you, Edward."

Edward's face lit up with a cheek splitting grin. It was the smile I had waited for all evening. "Do you really mean that?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I think it has a lot to do with the person I was with. Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

"Yes, but I think it has a lot to do with the person I was with," he repeated my sentiment. "I'm glad I waited for you, Bella. You are absolutely wonderful. I don't want tonight to be the end of us."

His confession shocked me. I wanted him to feel that was because it was the same thing I was feeling. However, part of me was afraid that he was just taking advantage of the situation presented to him. I was afraid I was nothing more than an easy lay for a guy with no luck in the lady department. "It doesn't have to be the end," I told him.

I dragged Edward into the shower so we could clean up. We washed and explored each other's bodies slowly and lovingly. When we were finished we returned to my bed. We remained naked and wrapped in each other's arms. We caressed. We kissed. We talked. We made love again.

We never did sleep.

In the morning I drove Edward home. We said our goodbyes but it wasn't sad. I was his and he was mine. After all, we had a wedding to attend tonight.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
